


Duty of an Imperial Officer

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy: When Light and Dark Collide Companion Pieces [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: I've always thought I knew how to be a good Imperial, serving the Empire as a loyal Officer. But after meeting Lord Baras' apprentice Asha'Ari, I'm beginning to realize that maybe I've had it wrong.The Life of Malavai Quinn...





	1. Meeting Baras’ Apprentice

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            The frantic beeping of my personal holo-communicator breaks my concentration. I sigh, my eyes not tearing away from my datapad as my hand automatically goes to answer the holo. I start, nearly falling off my chair, however when I hear a mechanical cough, “Am I boring you, Lieutenant Quinn?” lacking any form of amusement. Thankfully, I recover my decorum quickly enough to glance at the holo, grimacing internally when I see the dominating form of Darth Baras. I resist the desire to flee, and instead try to regain some of my professionalism, “I beg your pardon, my Lord, I hadn’t realized that it was you.” Baras chuckles, humorlessly, “Imagine you don’t get many influential calls there on Balmorra. So, it that case you are forgiven. However, in the future, I expect your full attention. I have two assignments for you, Lieutenant.” I nearly groan, however outwardly I nod, “I am at your service, my Lord.” The Sith Lord chuckles once more, “Two of my apprentices will be landing on Balmorra shortly, you will help them both in their separate tasks. Shâsot’Ari is here for a Jedi investigator and will be supervising you as you locate them, and will be arriving first. Asha’Ari’s task is of the top most importance and of utter secrecy, only they and I know of the mission. As of you, however, I want reports of their on-goings, behavior, and who they associate with.” _In essence, spy on two Sith, which is a death sentence if, or when, they learn of it._ I nod, knowing I have no choice in the matter, “It will be done, my Lord.” Baras nods, “Excellent! The full briefing for Shâsot’Ari’s task has been sent to your datapad as well as a short briefing for Asha’Ari’s. When both arrive, I want you to brief them on the climate of Balmorra and inform Shâsot’Ari of what you have found on the investigator so far,” with that his image disappears. I breathe out, rubbing my face, before returning my attention to my datapad and flicking to the reports Baras sent. I groan as I see them, glancing at my bed in my quarters, then at the caff machine, as I see when both are to arrive. _Today is going to be a long one._

            I’m pacing anxiously waiting for Shâsot’Ari to arrive, as I’ve already assigned my men to begin finding information on this investigator the Sith is after. I nearly yell at whoever silently entered my office, until I feel the power of the Force emanating from the newcomer. Shâsot’Ari is a tall Human man, dressed in black, brown hair cut nearly to military standards short and grey eyes with two lightsabers attached to his belt. I swallow before bowing slightly at the waist, “My Lord, I am Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I am to be your eyes and ears here on Balmorra during your stay here.” He simply nods, “I’m aware, Lieutenant.” I grimace internally, “I’m to acquaint you with the climate here on Balmorra before I begin to update you on our progress thus far.” He nods once more, walking towards one of the sterile grey walls of my office, “Go ahead, Lieutenant.” I nod and begin pacing as I do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I nearly throw down my datapad in anger, two days we’ve searched for the investigator as well as trying to get eyes on Asha’Ari’s first task, the Satellite Control tower, with little progress on either. Asha’Ari is due to arrive and begin Baras’ task, and we don’t have anything to show either Sith. Shâsot’Ari has been remarkably patient with us, choosing to go out of Sobrik to fight the infernal resistance to the Empire’s presence. I’m losing my patience even if the Sith is not, so I call in one of my men to report on why problems are arising. I nearly growl when one enters before glancing at the entrance. Immediately, I must fight the urge to leave my quarters and reprimand the men as they have sent my nephew, Corporal August Jillins, instead of the man in charge. August is shaking slightly, hearing the anger in my voice as I say, “Enter.” August does that, flinching slightly as he stops in front of me. I grit my teeth before I begin to pace, trying to prevent snapping at the unfortunate boy. “Why have there been delays?” I state my anger remaining in my voice. “Our slicer can’t break through the encryptions to gain a foothold.” I growl, “We are that incompetent?!” Both my anger and voice rising, as I try unsuccessfully to fight it, hearing the door to my quarters open. Jillins shakes his head “No, sir. I apologize, sir. It’s the best we could do.” I ignore my inner voice as I hear footsteps enter, my anger overcoming my restraint. “If that’s your best, you’re all useless to me,” my anger nearly blinding me, as I grab hold of August’s uniform, “I can shoot you all dead with a clear conscience. Is that what you what?” Watching August’s blue eyes, my sister’s eyes, my eyes, widen clears my misplaced anger as he stutters, “N—no, sir!” I breathe in deeply, now noticing we are not alone, “Than focus, Jillins. Dismissed.” I suppress a grimace as I see him nearly run out of my chambers, as I turn my attention to the newcomer. My eyes widen, internally, when I see it’s a blue Twi’lek is leaning against the wall between my quarters and office, dressed in a long black leather jacket that gives way to the dual blasters attached to matching double layer belt. The only thing giving me pause to shoo the Twi’lek from my quarters is the shock collar on her neck and the silhouette in front of her. The second newcomer, no doubt her master, has their back towards me, their attention on the Twi’lek instead of myself which I am remarkably thankful for, allowing me to recover. The figure only turns when I have done so with the Twi’lek pointing her head in my direction. I swallow when they do, silently cursing my lapse of judgment for not realizing that being before me is a Sith and for not noticing the black robe that’s wrapped around them, or should I say her, Asha’Ari.

            “I apologize for the delay, my Lord,” I state immediately bowing to her, “Lieutenant Malavai Quinn, I’m to be your liaison here on Balmorra.” She chuckles, her eyes crinkling slightly, her voice sounding metallic like her masters but softer, almost soothing, “Apprentice Asha’Ari,” she pauses glancing back at the Twi’lek and shaking her head. I see the Twi’lek slump slightly before noticing my eyes have drifted to her and she stands taller than she was before. Asha’Ari chuckles once more, apparently, noticing her Twi’lek’s change in demeanor, “and Vette. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” bowing her head slightly as she curtsies. I fight the urge to react, hardly seeing a Sith act like a Lady of the Kaasian Court, let alone nobility of any planet. But I act in kind, doing the same without grabbing and kissing her hand as would be expected but wholly inappropriate, “And to you, my Lord,” I continue trying to regain some ounce of decorum, “Lord Baras will brief you personally, but I’m to acquaint you with the climate here on Balmorra first.” She smiles slightly, probably noticing how I’m avoiding looking at her fully, nodding “Then please proceed.” I swallow, trying to be professional and cutting out the emotions I feel as I begin, “Even though the Empire wrestled control of Balmorra from the Republic during the war, we were never able to completely eradicate them. There is a rather sizable resistance movement. No one wants to admit it, but it’s clear the Republic is backing it.” She frowns, “Maybe I’ll have time to do something about that.” I fight a smile, “Something tells me your presence here will leave an indelible impression on the state of things. And I look forward to it,” I turn to the Holo controls, “I have a secure line to Lord Baras. I’ll patch him through immediately.” I hear her sigh, but I shake it off as my imagination.

            “Ah,” Baras states as he appears, “I see you’ve convened with my apprentice. Very good, Lieutenant. Leave us.” I suppress a groan as I bow to both Sith and walk into my quarters, turning off the audio of my holocams to better observe Lady Asha’Ari. She lowers her hood as her master addresses her, revealing both her unusual sandy blonde hair and her face that was before shrouded in shadow. Her hair is in two intricate braids that form into buns at the base of her hairline. Her face is mostly hidden by a black facial mask, only gives away where her blue eyes peer through, and stops just under her jawline, but still alters her voice. Her Twi’lek, Vette, glances around my impersonal office as Baras speaks and her master paces, and I wonder why she’s privy to her master’s dealings, but I must remain in the dark, helping her blindly. Baras’ secrecy becomes grinding after years in his service, and in this instance, hinders my ability to foresee problems that may arise and how to prevent or solve them. I sigh as my personal holo on my desk flares to life, Baras appearing, “You may return now, Lieutenant. Brief her on what you have learned on the Satellite control tower.” I nod, “Of course, my Lord,” grabbing my datapad as well as a second that has all the information she needs, disappointed in myself for being upset that my time to observe her in silence has ended. I begin as soon as I stop in front of her, “My Lord, I’ve prepared what you need for your assault on the Satellite control tower. In order to destroy the mainframe, you’ll mount this charge to the base and activate it. Then contact me and I’ll be able to detonate.” She juts out a hip, “After I’m a safe distance away, correct?” I stiffen, cursing myself for forgetting that small but vital piece, “Yes, of course, my Lord! That goes without saying. One hundred meters should suffice. I apologize for not specifying.” She chuckles, “Don’t worry yourself, Lieutenant. I know that you weren’t trying to get me killed.” Movement at the corner of my eye, allows me to tear my eyes from her, seeing her Twi’lek is laughing and trying, unsuccessfully, to hide it with her hand. I grimace internally, “Of course not, my Lord. Best of luck to you out there.”

             Asha’Ari smirks just as my office door opens once more and Shâsot’Ari enters. The Twi’lek, Vette, turns her face lighting up, seeing the Sith before walking to her master’s side and whispering something in her ear. I see Asha’Ari’s eyes widen as she turns away from me, so I no longer have the pleasure of seeing her face. I silently curse, _it’s deadly to have a fancy for a woman of higher station, even more so when she’s a Sith._ I glance at Shâsot’Ari who’s face transforms from the one of utter boredom that he’s had since our first meeting to one of delight, as he smirks crookedly at her, his eyes running over her form. My hands tighten on their own accord, and an anger rises from deep within me, as he bows to her, “Pleasure to see you once more, my Lady.” I hear her laugh as he grabs her ungloved hand placing a kiss on it like I should’ve done. His smirk grows larger as she addresses him, “It’s a surprise every time, Klemral. I didn’t think we’d see you again after Kaas.” He shrugs before pulling her closer to himself, “I’m just glad I have another opportunity to do this,” then leaning down and kissing her passionately, which she reciprocates. I feel a low growl starting to form in my throat and I force myself to look away, seeing the Twi’lek, Vette, staring at me curiously. I fight a frown, as she frowns herself glancing at her Master and Shâsot’Ari before she clears her throat. That seems to bring Asha’Ari back to her senses as she’s the one to pull away, placing a hand on his chest when he tries to pull her back with a shake of her head. “I’m sorry, Klem, but I have time sensitive business to deal with,” she states plainly, glancing at her Twi’lek then at myself. I’m surprised when she faces me, “I apologize, Lieutenant, for interrupting you,” ending with a smile so soft I must have imagined it. She then turns, walking to my office door, where she continues, “And best of luck to yourself,” then walking out of my office completely, her Twi’lek following her closely. There’s a low whistle after the door closes, and I realize it's coming from Shâsot’Ari, or Klemral as Asha’Ari called him. He looks back at me with a slight glare, “Why didn’t you inform me she was going to be here, Lieutenant?” I swallow nervously, feeling my office darken with the emotions rolling of the Sith, “I beg your pardon, my Lord. Lord Baras informed me both yourself and Asha’Ari were coming to Balmorra.” His anger lessens, hearing his Master’s name and he scoffs, turning abruptly, “Inform me when you have a lead on our investigator,” then he storms out.

            I grimace, rubbing my face, _what has Baras gotten me into_ , as I walk back into my quarters to inform Baras of his Apprentices’ actions, namely that of Shâsot’Ari. When I sit down, however, I notice that my holocam’s have picked up Asha’Ari and her Twi’lek waiting outside by Major Bessiker’s office. Curious, I zoom in seeing that Asha’Ari isn’t alone in waiting, in fact, there’s a caramel blonde Human female next to her, leaning on the wall. The unknown woman looks on, amused by the Twi’lek’s conversation with a second unknown Human female with cybernetics. The first has dual blasters resting on her hips, much like the Twi’lek, with thick tan armor and a jetpack of her back. The second has a single blaster on her hip, in lighter armor but still tan matching that of the first’s, and I figure they’re Bounty Hunters. Two Rattatakis join them, the male kissing the first unknown woman, while the female Rattataki leans against the opposite wall. Not long after the Rattatakis’ join, a third woman flanked by a young Imperial Officer and a large monstrous creature exits Major Bessiker’s office, and I fight the urge to holo the man. She’s by far the shortest of the group, I notice as she joins Asha’Ari and the first unknown woman. Like Asha’Ari, she’s wearing a long black robe, her hood lowered showing light brown hair in a single bun and a mask much like Asha’Ari’s but in silver. It’s then that I notice the lightsaber attached to her belt, as the nine head and enter Lieutenant Davrill’s office. I smirk knowing Davrill’s latest ploy, _she’ll make an indelible impression, indeed._ I chuckle, before turning my attention to write my first report on Baras’ Apprentices, storing my puzzlement to deal with after Asha’Ari returns.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I finish corrections to my report just has my holo rings, sighing I answer it, my eyes quickly glancing at the ID making sure it is not Baras. It’s not, instead it’s Jillins, August. He salutes sharply the way I taught him to, “Progress report, sir. We have just received word that our slicer has finally cracked the encryptions for Satellite control tower.” I frown, “Oh?” August nods before swallowing and I nearly growl, “However it’s only the holocams.” I grimace, but I hold back my rising temper, “Patch them through to me.” He does before saluting and ending the call, I grab my datapad while putting the holo feed to a large screen and setting it to record at the first sign of movement whether that be Asha’Ari or the investigator. As luck would have it, Asha’Ari is the first to walk towards the tower with the Twi’lek at her side. The two of them are an effective team, Asha’Ari, forsaking her robe, leaps into the fray with her dual lavender lightsabers blazing thru the deadly droids, while the Twi’lek shoots any that still move. They carve through to the entrance of the tower, systematically removing all resistance for their hasty retreat. Inside, is the same though it seems that the confined space should make it difficult for the Sith to leap towards the enemies like she appears to enjoy. She places the explosives quickly and efficiently and I move the holo feed to a screen in my office, so I can see when she’s left the tower before returning into my office, hearing the frantic beeping of my holo. I grimace seeing it’s Lord Baras. I answer quickly, bowing when his image solidifies, “My Lord?” He chuckles, “Ah, Quinn, has Asha’Ari completed her task?” I glance at the holofeed, “She has just stepped out of the Tower, my Lord.” He nods, “Good. I wish to speak with her privately.” I nod, swallowing, “Of course, my Lord.”

“Oh, and Quinn…” I glance at his image, “Give Asha’Ari all the details on that Ensign Durmat I requested you look into. Oh, and I wish to see your report on her strategies.” I nod, “Of course, my Lord.” I holo her, which she answers quickly, “My Lord, I mark your process, and see that the charge is armed. I will detonate once you are a safe distance. But first, I have Lord Baras on Holo for you. I will retreat and leave the line secure for the two of you.” I then transfer Baras to her holo then quickly enter my quarters to get the datapad with the information on the Ensign. Once Baras signals for me to return, I exit as Baras disappears. “My Lord, Ensign Durmat is being detained in the brig of the Republic crater outpost, awaiting questioning later tomorrow by the mysterious agent Baras has me tracking. I will alert you if the investigator appears to be heading there. I assume you wish to get to Durmat before she does.” She frowns slightly, “Be careful with your assumptions, Lieutenant, but you are correct.” I grimace internally, knowing that trying to learn more about her mission is a death sentence, possibly for us both, “My apologies, my Lord. My inquiring mind often gets the best of me. May I suggest that you descend upon the Ensign tomorrow.” She chuckles, glancing back at something, probably the Twi’lek, “Sounds wise, Quinn. We’ll speak with you tomorrow.” I nod, “Good luck on your mission, my Lord. I’ll be here if you need anything,” then ending the call. I sigh nearly falling into my chair, trying to fight the grin of her saying my last given name, if not for Shâsot’Ari glaring at me. I nearly groan, “Yes, my Lord?” He nearly growls, “I heard you bring our investigator up to Asha’Ari. I thought I told you to update me on any leads you find,” ending in a growl. I flinch internally, “It was crucial information for her next task, my Lord.” He scoffs, “Perhaps I should be here more often. Keeping you on task, Lieutenant,” glancing around my office before going to sit on a chair that allows him to scan the room in its entirety, “Please continue, Lieutenant. I’ll be staying here tonight.”


	2. An Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            True to his word, Shâsot’Ari stayed in my office all night. It was difficult to get any work done under his watchful eyes, so I finished my report on Asha’Ari in my quarters glancing anxiously at the door, fearful of the Sith entering and learning of my other orders. I tossed and turned more than I ever had even after my court-martial and transfer here to Balmorra, anxious about both Sith. Asha’Ari was a puzzle even without her unknown companions, she has an air of power about her but not one she seems to purposely exude, which further adds to her power and my puzzlement. When it nears morning and I still cannot find sleep, I rise, pouring a cup of caff then go take a shower and dress. Shâsot’Ari is sitting in the same chair as he was last night, looking rather refreshed, “Good morning, Lieutenant,” he pauses, his eyes flicking to my caff, before smirking “Sleep well?” I grimace internally, wanting nothing more than to throw the man out of my office. I settle for glare, causing the Sith to chuckle, “I could kill you for that, Lieutenant, but I don’t want to endanger Asha’Ari mission here.” I grimace, purposely ignoring him as I walk to my desk and sit down, deciding to compute percentages on success. I nearly throw my datapad at the nearest wall seeing that the percentage is even lower than 0%. Shâsot’Ari, apparently picks up my frustration as he chuckles, “Problems, Lieutenant?” I nearly growl at him, slightly irritated at his amusement as he gets up walking behind me to look at the datapad in my hands. I nervously glance back as he snatches the pad from me with a low growl, then tosses it onto my desk as he rushes out of my office. I’d grin if I didn’t know what caused his reaction, the percentage of Asha’Ari’s mission. However, my team alerts me hours later saying that several of the Republic outposts had been infiltrated by Imperials. I frown, wondering why she entered the others as I told her where the ensign is, before remembering her mysterious companions. I note down that information as well as my observations from yesterday of her group.

            I’m pacing when I hear my holo beep, I hesitantly answer it seeing that it’s Darth Baras. “Lieutenant Quinn, I’ve been informed that Asha’Ari’s mission with the Ensign has been completed. When she enters have her contact me, it’s time for our prime directive, Commander Rylon. She’ll need all the information on the Balmorran Arms Factory we have collected thus far.” I nod, as my blood runs cold, “Of course, my Lord. I’ll see to it.” He chuckles before he disappears, and I grimace returning to my previous pacing, this time anxiously awaiting Asha’Ari’s return, wondering what condition she’ll be in and if she’s able enough to also deal with the factory. She enters at noon, and I notice she’s forgone both her robe and mask, allowing me to see her face and body without obstruction. She’s still wearing black, but her blouse is a strapless corset that transitions seamlessly to her black leather pants with cutouts along the sides revealing her lightly tanned legs with black leather boots and double wrapped belt. The only makeup I see is exotic lavender eyeshadow and soft nearly none-existent glossy pink lipstick in the Kaasian style, that surprisingly enhances her beauty and her natural blue eyes. I straighten when she and the Twi’lek stop in front of me, trying to rid myself of the unprofessional thoughts about the stunning Sith Lord, “I must be honest—your success at the Satellite control station and Republic crater outpost has surprised me, my Lord. I computed the likelihood of success as nearly negligible. In my assessment, however, I only considered the capabilities of a typical Sith. Clearly, you are not a typical Sith. I will adjust future calibrations to account for your unprecedented abilities.” It may be my imagination or hope, but I swear she blushes, her voice soft and silky “Quinn, you know just what to say.” I suppress my own blush, fighting my desire to admire her by looking at the floor, “I’m not too proud to acknowledge when I’m mistaken. Lord Baras is pleased. He says it’s time to zero in on your prime directive, and he awaits your contact. My quarters are yours. All you must do is activate the holo in the room to speak with Lord Baras. The line is secure.” She smiles, chuckling slightly, “You’ve been most helpful, Quinn.” I swallow, bowing my head at her slightly, “I’ll be right here if needed, my Lord.” She flashes me another gorgeous smile, her eyes slightly twinkling as she and the Twi’lek enter my quarters. I deflate, once the door soundly closes, pinching my nose as I lecture myself on decorum.

            Once I regain my composure, Baras alerts me that Asha’Ari is ready to be briefed on the factory. I breathe in deeply, walking into my own quarters with military stiffness. My heart nearly stops as I see her causally leaning on my desk, smiling and shaking her head at the Twi’lek. I curse internally, trying to regain my self-control and discipline that seems to vanish whenever she’s near. I walk with confidence and military precision, stopping directing in front of her, heading her my datapad so she can see the numbers she faces inside, “Your final target is the Balmorran Arms Factory. The resistance forces recently captured it and made it their headquarters. An incursion into the Arms Factory will be a monumental feat. I’m excited by the prospect of your laying waste to that place.” The Twi’lek giggles, causing both myself and her Master to quickly glance at her, myself with an internal grimace and her with amusement. Asha’Ari looks at me, staring directing into my eyes as she hands back my datapad, smiling once more and her eyes sparkling, “So, I excite you, do I?” I swallow, floundering for words as I fight a rising blush, remembering all too well yesterday, “W-well, what I meant was…” I curse internally, _where did your confidence go, you oaf. You stand tall with Baras and Shâsot’Ari, why not with her._ I swallow once more, “What I meant was when I imagine all the ways you will shape the galaxy, I get very excited, yes.” She raises one well-manicured eyebrow, “Is that all, Quinn? You could just admit that you like me.” I swallow, my throat drying up with the implications of her words, my eyes widening slightly as she steps closer, “My Lord, I hardly doubt that this is an appropriate time for such admittance.” She looks somewhat abashed, “I apologize, Quinn, you are quite right. Perhaps there’ll be another time, however, I think your quarters are quite suitable,” ending with a wink before glancing at the Twi’lek and stepping away farther then she was before. That hurts but I realize she’s trying to allow us both to regain some professionalism.

            “I’ll grant you that, my Lord, and that—that is your prerogative,” I state after swallowing, wanting to step closer to her, to feel the power radiating from her once more, “May I continue to brief you on the Balmorran Arms Factory?” She simply nods, and I continue, walking towards the large wall display showing the Factory’s blueprint, she follows, stopping a few steps behind me, “All right. The Republic command center is deep inside the Arms Factory, the most heavily protected installation on the planet. In order to reach Commander Rylon, you will have to make your way past all of the factory’s defenses—which are considerable.” As my back is to her, I can’t see her expression as she says, “Give me a rundown on those defenses.” I grimace, “Unknown, my Lord. But the resistance will certainly have state-of-the-art security and attack droids. Those inside the station alone are an estimated one thousand of the Republic’s best-trained soldiers. Specifically, Rylon’s elite squadron is responsible for some of the most precise, improbable resistance victories on Balmorra. They’re legendary.” She sighs, “High praise indeed. Their honorable foes, too bad they are with the Republic.” I nod, turning to face her, “The Empire’s cause here on Balmorra will be greatly advanced once they’re gone. One final thing: The investigator that the Jedi sent has been concentrating her activity around the Arms Factory,” a cough interrupts me from continuing. I glare at Shâsot’Ari as he enters, pulling Asha’Ari’s attention from myself, “That’s why I’m going with you.” She chuckles, “Worried about me, are you?” He smirks, shaking his head “No, the Jedi investigator is my target.” She nods, “Very well, I’ll try to not interfere,” pausing as she turns to face me, “You were saying, Quinn?” I glance at Shâsot’Ari, “I have her under minute-by-minute surveillance. If she becomes a problem,” I flick my eyes back to Asha’Ari, “I’ll contact you.” She nods, smiling, “Glad I have you to watch out for me, Quinn.” I fight a smile that threatens, “I’m on top of it. I’ll be here to salute you when the Balmorran Arms Factory is a smoking husk, my Lord.” She chuckles, winking at me, “Perhaps we can even celebrate, Lieutenant, if you up to it.” I swallow, “Perhaps, my Lord.” She grins one last time before I bow and the Sith and Twi’lek leave. “Great another impossible task,” I hear the Twi’lek exclaim on the holocam as they walk thru my office. Asha’Ari chuckles, “We’ll complete it just like the others, Vette, don’t worry.” The Twi’lek, Vette, nods, “At least we have the others too besides Klem here.” The large Sith glances over at her, smiling slightly, “Thanks, Vette.” She grins before running past her Master to outside my office where the unknown Sith, Imperial Officer, and the large towering creature join them, then they all walk away. I shake my head heading back into my office where I’m tracking the Jedi investigator.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I start when my audio feed alarm beeps a warning, alerting me that the investigator is hearing something. I immediately bring up the audio, putting on the ear comm. I’m in time to hear, “…the factory is under attack. Headquarters have been breached and casualties are severe,” a man voice says in a Republic accent. I frown, glancing at where she is hearing it from, my blood freezing when I see that it’s where Rylon’s men are, where I sent Asha’Ari. I shake it off grabbing my datapad to begin blocking all out-going transmissions, telling my team to spread it planetwide so she can’t send whatever she may hear off-world without alerting either myself or my men. There’s a second voice immediately after the first, Commander Rylon’s, “Keep your wits, Captain Eligyn. What do we know of the enemy?” The first voice, the Captain’s, states “Target is carving a bloody path in this direction. Unconfirmed reports suggest it’s a Sith.” I curse, trying to bring up any video feed as a familiar altered voice rings out, “Consider them confirmed as you’re about to become part of the bloody path.” The image flares to life just as I see her effortlessly kill the two soldiers guarding the door, the Twi’lek by her side, looking like she’s fighting a laugh. Especially when the captain says, “Commander, contact confirmed. The enemy is Sith, repeat, the enemy is—” Asha’Ari rolls her eyes as Rylon says, “I can see that Captain, shut up.” She chuckles, crossing her arms, stopping meters away from the Republic soldiers, watching Rylon appear in a life-size holo, “Sith, I know why you’re here. Be aware that these are the finest troops I’ve commanded in all my decades of duty.” She scoffs, “Is that supposed to scare me? Should I turn tail and run?” The Twi’lek chuckles as does Rylon, “My men and I would be disappointed if you did,” then he turns around facing his captain, “Captain Eligyn, engage at will and hold the line. I’m coming with reinforcements. Rylon out.” I see Asha’Ari sigh as Eligyn says, “You’re about to find out what we’re made of.” She scoffs, yawning, “I may die of boredom.” The Twi’lek snickers as Eligyn says, “We’re not going to let boredom steal our kill.”

            “You’re not very funny,” Asha’Ari says her voice one of utter boredom though she must have viciously fought her way here. “I’ll have time to laugh later. Men, attack!” She ignites both her dual lavender lightsabers when the seven soldiers open fire, blocking each shot with ease. Then, she glances at the Twi’lek mouthing something before leaping amongst the soldiers. The Twi’lek rolls her eyes, removing her blasters and firing on the men outside of her Master’s reach. The fight is ended quickly, Eligyn the last one breathing as he falls to his knees, coughing, “The commander… he should have been here by now…” Asha’Ari shakes her head, “It wouldn’t have made a difference.” I frown, _what’s going on?_ As Eligyn says, “This means he’s safe… that’s all that matters…” She makes a tsking sound as the video feed cuts out and she says, “Hello, Commander Rylon.” I frown, trying to get back video as Rylon says, “Please enough of this.” I can imagine Eligyn expression as he exclaims, “Commander, no! Save yourself!” I’m further puzzled when Rylon says, “Just put him out of his misery, Sith.” I hear a sigh, “I think it’s fitting for you to do it, Rylon.” Eligyn states, no doubt as shocked as I am, “Commander…? What… what does this mean?” Rylon sighs, and almost in anger says “Goodbye, Captain.” Eligyn is still in a state of shock, “No… I… can’t believe…” a single blaster shot silencing him. “It’s unfortunate they were on the wrong side. They were excellent soldiers and exceptional men.” Asha’Ari says, “It’s a shame you couldn’t have recruited them, they gave me a tough fight.” I scoff, _she’s lying! She made it look effortless._ “This is a bittersweet day,” Rylon says, “I served for the glory of the Empire. But the life of a spy is a slippery one. In essence, I had to become a Republic soldier, and I’ve done things against the Empire that have sickened me.” I freeze, stopping my process in my damage report. “But for the greater good, Commander,” I hear Asha’Ari say. “I have lived believing—hoping—that was the case, friend. Today was inevitable. I knew Lord Baras would eventually have to eliminate me, but I’m proud to have been of service all this time.”

            “If it helps, you have my respect, Rylon. Do you have any last requests before I relieve you?” Asha’Ari asks softly. “If I may, there is one thing. My son. He was the only thing in the world that was truly mine. And in love or weakness, I told him my secrets. I… I know you had to cover my tracks, but please tell me, did he face his fate well?” I frown, _he’s talking about the ensign._ “His chin was held high, Commander,” she answers swiftly, her voice respectful. “Then I can die with a smile,” Rylon says, “When they find my corpse, there must be evidence of a valiant fight. We must make this look convincing, Sith. So, I will not hold back. I will fight you as though you are my mortal enemy.” I grimace as she responds, “I expect no less, Commander. You’ll die with honor, but it gives me no pleasure to cut you down.” Rylon’s last words are, “Our duty is often difficult, friend. Tell Lord Baras it has been my great honor to serve him.” before it breaks into blaster fire and the audio cuts out. I curse, knowing that the Jedi investigator has gotten all she requires so I quickly holo Shâsot’Ari. “What is it, Lieutenant?” he states before he appears. “The Investigator has gotten what she has came for, we must stop her. I’ve blocked all forms of off-world communication, but she’ll try to get off-world herself. I’m in the process of blocking any means of her escape but I cannot shut down them all.” Shâsot’Ari smirks, “I’ll take care of that. Be sure the Jedi and Republic stay in the dark, Lieutenant.” I swallow, nodding as he disappears, and I contact Asha’Ari.

            “My Lord, I believe we’ve got trouble. I heard your entire conversation with Commander Rylon,” I state as soon as Asha’Ari appears. Her eyes widen as she fearfully looks around, “The room is bugged, isn’t it? The investigator knows everything!” I stifle my surprise with a nod, “Indeed, my Lord.” Her eyes close, “Where is she now?” I swallow, glancing at her last confirmed sighting, “She was heading to her ship, but I had my men move in and cut her off from the Republic landing bay. Shâsot’Ari and I are systematically blocking her avenues of escape and transmission, herding that Republic scum to her only hope—the spaceport at Sobrik.” She nods, her mask hiding any response she has, “I’ll be there soon, Quinn. I must meet with Darth Lachris, the new Balmorran governor.” I nod, “I’m afraid there’s more, my Lord,” as I glance at an incoming report, “My men who engaged her report that she’s wielding a lightsaber. It seems like our investigator is a Jedi Knight. I advise caution when facing her.” She frowns, “You needn’t worry about me, Quinn, I’ve faced Jedi before and her fate will be no different.” My eyes widen, my voice laced with my surprise, “Then my concern is unfounded. My apologies.” She chuckles, “No worries, Quinn.” I fight a smile, “I will gather my remaining men and meet you at the spaceport. We will crush this Jedi!” she chuckles once more as she disappears. _Governor Darth Lachris. Wait, wasn’t Lysennius Malchiro the governor?_ I stop, _well she did say new…_ I shake my head refocusing on watching the Jedi’s progress, contacting my men to meet me at the spaceport as well as trying to strengthen the signal blocking any outgoing transmission.

            My men and I are waiting in the Spaceport control room overlooking the hanger where the Jedi is trying to make her escape. I frown, seeing no sign of Shâsot’Ari and Asha’Ari must still be with Darth Lachris as the Jedi stands there glancing at the Imperial spaceport authorities. The Jedi has horrid taste in robes, dark mustard yellow, I notice as I force security to stall until I hear the door leading to the lobby open. I turn to see Asha’Ari enter, looking no worse for wear from her fight through the Republic’s base, the Twi’lek by her side. Glancing at the holocom feed, I see her grimace when she sees the Jedi Knight. The Jedi Knight turns, looking at Asha’Ari then turning back to the Imperials dispersing them with a wave of her hand before refacing the threat of the Sith, “You’re too late, Sith. I already transmitted the conversation between you and Commander Rylon to the Jedi Council. Nomen Karr has his proof. Now Master Karr and his Padawan will track down and expose every Sith in the Galaxy.” Asha’Ari shakes her head, “I’ll let you enjoy your delusions.” The Jedi shakes her head, “Enjoyment is not part of the equation. My intentions and motivations are clear. As is my mind. I have purity of purpose. I seek neither thrill nor satisfaction. Unlike you, I am calm.” Asha’Ari chuckles, “So am I. May it bring you peace in your death.” The Knight glances around, “It will when it comes. The Dark side shall fail you. Save yourself. Surrender, and the Jedi Council will give you every opportunity to discover redemption.” She scoffs, “I offer you the chance to surrender and live, Jedi.” The Jedi shakes her head, “Surrender is not possible. I am in the right. I won’t kill you, Sith. But I am leaving. So, I’m going to have incapacitate you.” Asha’Ari scoffs as the Jedi ignites her lightsaber and charges her. Asha sidesteps then twirls igniting a single lightsaber, shaking her head at the Twi’lek. The fight is spectacular, the blue and lavender lightsabers moving in a blurring dance like a light show. I see the Jedi fall, clutching her chest, and I make my way down to them both. “Your victory means nothing,” I hear the Knight say as I walk with August and two others by my side, “The damage has been done. The proof has been transmitted. So, deal the death blow, Sith. I am at peace knowing that the greater good has been served.”

            “I hate to burst your bubble, Jedi,” I begin, stopping feet from Asha’Ari, whose lightsaber is pointed at the injured Knight’s throat. “No, that’s a lie,” I state as my men surround her, “I’m reveling in it. I intercepted your transmission. The Jedi know nothing.” I see Asha’Ari glance at me, “Quinn, I could kiss you.” Her Twi’lek giggles behind her as I glance at Asha’Ari, trying to hide my reaction from her words, “I’m only doing my job, my Lord. I had her monitored and screened the entire time. There was never any risk at all,” wanting to make it sound simpler than it was, enjoying the pride in her voice. The Jedi interrupts of course, “Gloat all you like, it means nothing. I remain at peace. And Nomen Karr and his Padawan will still defeat you.” Asha’Ari frowns, “Tell me the name of Nomen’s Karr’s Padawan!” The Jedi shakes her head as Shâsot’Ari walks in, “I will never betray her identity. I am resigned. Strike me down, I offer no further resistance.” Shâsot’Ari chuckles, “Then so be it.” walking to Asha’Ari’s side. The Jedi kneels, “There is no Death, there is the Force,” before Shâsot’Ari deals the killing blow. I stare at the Jedi’s body as it falls, slightly awed that she just accepted her fate before telling the men to stand down and walking to Asha’Ari’s side, “How bizarre. She just closed her eyes and accepted death.” She nods, her eyes finally moving from the Jedi’s body as my men pull her away, “Bizarre indeed.” I frown slightly, concerned at her demeanor, as Shâsot’Ari joins us and I say, “No matter. The threat is ended,” pausing to glance at Shâsot’Ari, “Lord Baras will be anxious to learn what became of this. When you’re ready, I’ll contact him from my office.” Asha’Ari nods, “Good,” pausing as she glances at the Twi’lek, “I’m anxious to get off this planet.” I silently add, _so am I_ , as Shâsot’Ari chuckles, “As am I.” She glances over at him, shaking her head before returning her attention to me as I say, “Excellent. I’ll go prepare,” pausing my exit to bow to the Sith, “I’ll be waiting in my quarters.” I pass the bounty hunters, who’ve accompanied Asha’Ari, on my way to the office walking with an Imperial Officer, Lt. Major Pirrell, and his latest pet, a Cathar woman. My eyes follow them into the spaceport as I unlock my office to call Lord Baras in my quarters.

            “Lieutenant Quinn, I’ve been anxiously awaiting your report. Were my Apprentices’ missions successful?” Baras states as soon as he appears. I bow to him, “It’s not my place, Lord Baras. I leave that for your Apprentices to convey.” I grimace slightly, anticipating a harsh retort, “Then step aside, Lieutenant. My apprentice has arrived.” I flinch at his dismissive tone, before turning to see Asha’Ari and her Twi’lek approach. She offers me a small smile as her master addresses her, “Nice of you to join us. Quinn refuses to update me, insisting the privilege be yours. I assume the Jedi investigator has been stopped?” Asha’Ari nods “Yes, master. Shâsot’Ari killed the Jedi Knight and Quinn stopped her transmission, overall her mission failed.” Baras tilts his head, “That is a relief. I had hoped to avoid confronting the Jedi, but our hand was forced. What matters most is that Rylon can no longer be exposed. And how would you assess Lieutenant Quinn’s contribution?” I freeze, glancing at both Sith as Shâsot’Ari enters. Asha’Ari glances at me as well, “Lieutenant Quinn is an exceptional officer, we wouldn’t have been successful without him.” My eyes widen, and I hide it by bowing to her in thanks, as Baras looks at me. “High praise indeed. Quinn, I believe you have sufficiently repaid the debt owed to me. I’m putting you up for a captaincy and transmitting an executive order allowing you to station wherever you choose. You are dismissed.” A mixture of feelings runs thru my veins hearing that, _promoted and I can leave!?_ Blown away once more, my eyes widen, “Thank you, Lord Baras. If my actions benefit the Empire, they benefit me. I would have done the same regardless of our past,” then I pause turning to Asha’Ari, “My Lord, before I depart, it’s been my extreme honor to serve you. You are the epitome of everything the Empire stands for.” She chuckles, “I’m going to miss your rugged good looks, Quinn.” I smile slightly, “Maybe our paths will cross once more, my Lord.” Before standing at attention for Lord Baras and bowing to Asha’Ari, ignoring Shâsot’Ari completely.

            I’m giddy as I close my quarter’s door giving Baras and his Apprentices privacy before I go to my office desk. I grin as I collect and pack my belongings that are spread sparing throughout my office. _Ten years I’ve spent on this forsaken rock. Ten years filing for promotions and transfers, only to be denied every time. Now after one assignment for Lord Baras, I’m free!_ I grin down at a holo of my family August gave me, under the insistence of his mother, Diana, my older sister. It’s a holo of our combined family at my little brother’s recent wedding; my parents, Diana  & her husband, August, Zachariah and his new wife, Lisa. I stare at that for a while, before deciding I should at least inform my men, and August at I’m transferring. I freeze immediately at that thought, _where do I want to go! I can go anywhere I please. Back home to Kaas, or…_ my eyes involuntarily move to the door of my quarters where Asha’Ari is waiting. _I have only ever seen her with that Twi’lek, does she not have any crew?_ I flinch thinking of the Twi’lek flying what I know is a _Fury_. A thought stops me, _would she accept me?_ That’s a hard thought to process as I can’t think of why she wouldn’t. _I’d figure out who her mysterious companions are, besides helping the Empire by her side. Seeing what she can do with the Twi’lek at her side, she’d be unstoppable with me._ I grin, thinking that’s the best place for me, to help her and the Empire. As I start my messages, a thought enters my mind, _is that why Baras promoted me? Has my debt really been settled?_ Part of me tells me it’s hasn’t been, I owe Baras my life, my career. The second thought freezes me, _what if he wants me to continue spying on her?_ _Shâsot’Ari, I don’t mind, but her? He’d use whatever I tell him to harm her, to bend her to his will like he’s done to so many others._ I shake my head, _if it comes to that, I’ll protect her._ My internal debate ends just as she exits. She flashes me a smile, as her Twi’lek runs into the crisp Balmorran evening causing her master to roll her eyes as Shâsot’Ari joins her then escorts her out.

            Chuckling, I renter my quarters to pack it up. That chuckle turns into a sigh when I hear my holo, then into a groan as I see it’s Lord Baras “Yes, my Lord?” Lord Baras glances around, or at least seems to, as his face is covered in his signature mask, “I see you’re not wasting any time packing, Captain Quinn.” I fight a smile, hearing my new rank as he continues, “Have you thought about where you’re transferring to?” I stop, glancing at the Sith Lord, “I was thinking of Kaas,” I state not untruthfully, “Is my debt not paid?” Baras chuckles, “Your debt…” letting that hang it the air before he continues, “Have you not thought of joining a ship, Captain? My Apprentice, Asha’Ari, is in need of an experienced officer and pilot such as yourself. You’d make a fine addition to her. Visiting planets, serving the Empire…” I freeze, “My Lord, is this my next assignment?” He chuckles once more, “No, no, Captain. It is your choice… I just wanted you to be aware of the opening.” I grimace internally, knowing that he’s lying, I have no choice. _As if you were going to make a different one…_ Baras sees my silence as indecisiveness, so he finally clarifies, his anger rising with every word, “Do you think that your debt can be paid with a single satisfactory assignment!? I saved your neck, Captain! I spared your career! I promoted you to a Captain! Do those things mean so little to you, Quinn!? So yes, this is your new assignment! And it in tells you to continue with the assignment I gave to you before my Apprentices arrived. I want both to remain in the dark about where your true loyalties lay, with me. Asha’Ari is to believe you willingly want to serve her; that you are loyal only to her.” I feel pressure starting to build around my neck like I’m being choked. I glance at Baras seeing that he’s squeezing thin air, and I realize he’s Force-choking me, as he says “I don’t have to remind you of what your punishment entails should you fail… Do I, Captain Quinn?” He lessens the hold to allow me to answer, “No, my Lord,” _your implications are clear…_ “Good,” the pressure on my neck disappears, “I have no doubt she’ll eagerly accept you,” acting as if his anger never happened and this was my choice once more, “She seems to have a fondness for you, Quinn.” I grimace, _one that will be her undoing as is his desire_. I nod, and he continues, “You’ll most likely find her at her ship.” Then he disappears, and I nearly fall to the ground, holding and rubbing my sore throat. I hurriedly finish packing, checking where her hanger is, then calling for a droid to collect my belongings and take them to it, hoping Baras and myself are correct in assuming she’ll accept me. I carry only a single bag with my datapad that confirms my promotion to Captain, tucked safely under my arm as I head to the Officer’s Requisitions. I quickly find a lineless retailer, walking swiftly to them ordering my new uniform and insignia. They measure me by scan before wordlessly gathering what I need, many uniforms as well as more heavily armored ones as I’ll be actively serving a Sith Lord, sending them to the ship’s hanger before taking a dressy pair to change into. I silently curse when I see my reflection, unkept, I forgo changing instead heading to a barber for a shave and a cut. After both, I go once more to change, smirking proudly in the mirror, running a finger over my new rank, before putting on my uniform jacket. My shoes are freshly polished, shining brightly in the darkening Balmorran evening as I confidently walk to the spaceport.

            I find her hanger quickly, and I whistle as I see her shining new ship, a _Fury_ -class Imperial Interceptor. I see movement coming from the ramp, two chrome feet that must belong to a droid. Nearly seconds later, a stunning vision walks down the ramp, Asha’Ari. She’s dressed in a strapless corset-like lavender dress that stops just under her knees, her hair and make-up like it was earlier today. As she walks the short distance to myself, I hear the click of her tall silver stiletto heels. I’m finding it difficult to form a coherent thought as she moves closer, her mask gone once more. Her piercing blue eyes are sparkling as she approaches with a smile, her eyes raking in my new uniform. I smirk, despite myself, enjoying the slightly blush beginning to rise on her cheeks. “Captain Malavai Quinn,” she states in her silky Imperial accent, surprise slightly tinting her voice, “I’d thought you’d be rushing to get your transfer papers in, not here. Though I must say, I’m enjoying the view.” I fight a rising blush at her statement, “That is why I’m here. I hope you don’t find my appearance here obtrusive, my Lord,” pausing to bow slightly, “But I beg for an audience.” She raises a manicured eyebrow, “I will always welcome you, Quinn.” I internally grimace, _that’s what Baras wants._ “It pleases me to know that, my Lord.” _It really does…_ before clearing my throat and going into my roughly prepared speech, beginning to pace “As you know, Lord Baras enabled my reassignment anywhere I choose. It is an evolution I’ve longed for and assumed would never come.” _Not all lies, I would have chosen to serve her willingly if not for her Master…_ “Aiding your mission here on Balmorra has reawakened the ambition I began my career with—to make the most profound impact possible for the Empire,” which is once more; true. She smiles, “We share the same desire, Captain.” I grin internally, hearing her say my new rank, “I sense that as well, my Lord,” fighting my urge to let my eyes wander, “I cannot think of a more glorious and honorable way to make a difference in the galaxy than to serve you,” again; true. I’m proud that I’ve only told her one lie and that is Baras has ‘freed’ me. Lady Asha raises her eyebrow once more, as though not believing what she’s hearing.

            Fighting my better judgment, I kneel before her, smirking internally as her eyes widen and she inhales sharply, “I’m here to pledge myself to you. I’m ready and willing to serve in whatever capacity you see fit.” I grimace internally when I hear the Twi’lek, not noticing she exited as well, “In whatever capacity you see fit, Asha. Sounds exciting” I glance up in time to see her elbow Asha’Ari, as we both fight a rising blush. She surprises me when she says, “Hush, Vette,” and I mentally note the Twi’lek’s name to not offend Lady Asha’Ari. Then she returns her attention to me, “What are your qualifications, Captain?” I smirk internally, _she’s smarter than you give her credit, Baras,_ as well as pleased she’s trying to regain some professionalism about this, “My Lord, if given the chance, I know I will prove myself to you. I’m a top-notch pilot,” _if a little rusty, it’s been ten years_ , “military strategists,” _reason Baras saved me_ , “and a deadly shot,” _okay that’s just me bragging._ “I can fly this ship,” pausing to point to it and to prevent the shiver of excitement, “plan your battles, assess your enemies and kill them.” _Willing even, especially if it’s Baras…_ “You won’t find a more tireless and loyal subject. I offer my military prowess and dedicate every ounce of my strength to your cause,” _take that Baras…_ She chuckles, leaning down just enough to pick my head up that I’d bowed, “I’d be pleased to have you, Quinn.” I swallow at her closeness, at the trill of electricity from her touch, at the implications of her words, at the more unprofessional thoughts those words inspire. I stand at her insistence, “The pleasure will be mine. Thank you, my Lord. I will submit my reassignment papers as we depart.” She chuckles, “We are not leaving until the morning, Quinn,” and I begin noticing that the Twi’lek, Vette, is dressed similarly in a black sundress as Asha’Ari continues, “We are going to the cantina.” As I open my mouth to object, she raises a finger and I shut my mouth instantly. I openly stare at her as she wiggles it like she’s scolding a child which I think she realizes, “No objections, Captain. If you’re now a member of my crew, there are people you need to meet. I can make it an order if you rather…” I shake my head, glad that for now, she’s giving me freedom and not just the illusion of it. She grins, “Good. Ordering it is less fun. Come on, Quinn, or we’ll be late.” The Twi—Vette scoffs as both begin leaving the hanger, with myself slowly following behind them, muttering, “We already were after we were stopped by—” she hesitates, “Captain Imperial over there.” I frown, before realizing Vette doesn’t know I can hear her. I’m further surprised as Asha’Ari says, “Be respectful, Vette.” Vette sighs, “Fine. Only because you asked, and I want to go party.” Asha’Ari snorts and Vette breaks into laughter as we exit the hanger’s lobby.

            Both are silent as we exit the Spaceport, where Lady Asha’Ari gets a speeder that takes us to the Sunken Sarlacc, the farthest cantina that’s on the other side of Sobrik; the one too expense for typical soldiers, nearly above my old pay grade of a Lieutenant, so normally only the elite; captains and higher, Sith, Nobles, rich businessmen, etc. frequent here. Asha’Ari enters confidently, stopping to glare at a security guard who attempts to stop Vette, before leading us both to a private VIP room. There’s an undignified shriek, and I’m suddenly glad that the room is soundproof, as a blur launches itself into Vette. Asha’Ari glances at me, her eyes apologetic as she steps near me, “I’m thinking I should have warned you about her. They tend to be rather loud when they’re together,” motioning over to Vette with the bounty hunter with the cybernetics. I hear a chuckle and I turn to see the other hunter walk towards us, “That’s an understatement. Mako was loud before you ever got here,” and I note that the woman with Vette is Mako. The still unknown hunter glances at me, “Apologies. Jaida, sister to…” she pauses turning to Baras’ apprentice, “What’s your new name again?” Asha’Ari just chuckles, shaking her head, “This is my sister, Jaida, and our cousin Mako,” pointing to the two giggling girls. I note that Asha’Ari isn’t her real name and her family ties to the two hunters as she continues, “We’re missing a couple more people,” ending just as a bored voice says, “Who’s the stiff?” Asha’Ari sighs, “Hi, Kaliyo. He’s my new crew member.” and I turn seeing the female Rattataki from yesterday. Kaliyo glances at me, before completely ignoring me to go sit down. Jaida chuckles, “Don’t mind her. Kaliyo is indifferent to everyone she can’t kill.” I nearly start at the laughter behind me, suddenly glad I don’t have my blaster handy. I turn to see who the newcomer is, the male Rattataki, now dressed in an Imperial uniform. He moves around me, before wrapping an arm around Jaida and kissing her cheek. Jaida chuckles, “Still not over your jealousy?” The Rattataki frowns before looking at me, extending his hand, “Cipher Nine. You are?” I swallow, shaking his hand, _wow Imperial Intelligence_ , “Captain Malavai Quinn.” Asha’Ari chuckles, “He’s my new pilot.” Cipher Nine nods, “Then you can call me, Ash, like the girls here do. Better than agent all the time when I’m undercover.” Jaida smirks, “Or Blade.” Cipher Nine, Ash, rolls his eyes, choosing to ignore that statement, “Where’s Matt and…”

            “We’re right here, Ash,” says a man’s voice, once again from behind me. “A…” he stops mid-sentence, his eyes landing on me, “Saarai was busy wasting…” The female Sith appears next to him glaring at him “Silence, Price.” There’s a low growling sound coming from behind me and I turn, being met with the large muscular bare chest of the creature that seems to follow the young Sith everywhere. Saarai looks very young, in her teens at least, in a sunset yellow sundress. Her eyes match Jaida’s but her hair is slightly darker. She looks very much like Asha and Jaida as well as someone I can’t remember, and I begin to wonder if they’re related as well. The young Sith tsks, “Khem, you’re frightening the man, give him some personal place.” I breathe in deeply as the creature steps back, growling once more. The young woman sighs, “I was just getting to that, Khem, give me a moment.” The creature, Khem, grunts crossing its—his arms, and I realize that’s he’s talking and only the young Sith understands him. A hand turns me so I’m facing the young Sith, “I’m sorry about him. He’s been locked in a cage for the past,” she glances at the monst—Khem, “thousand years or so. I’m Apprentice Saarai-taral-kaar,” she frowns, glancing behind me once more, “Behind you is Khem Val, an ancient Dashade assassin. And this is my pilot Matthew Price,” ending as said Price extends his hand, which I shake. Asha’Ari claps, “I think that’s everyone as you’ve already met Klemral, I mean, Shâsot’Ari. Who should be here by now!?” And we finally move away from the door as it opens, revealing not just Shâsot’Ari but a female Sith Lord who grins when her red eyes land on the Sith and Bounty Hunter. “So young Shâsot’Ari, here was right… You’re still here.” Asha’Ari chuckles, “What brings us the pleasure of seeing you again so soon, Governor Lachris.” I swallow, my eyes widening, _so this is Balmorra’s new governor._ Lachris chuckles, “Oh my dear, we’ve known each long enough to forgo titles.” Asha’Ari laughs, “I’d imagine so.” Darth Lachris grins, until her eyes land on me, “Who’s your new companion?”

            “Captain Malavai Quinn,” Asha’Ari states after glancing back at me. Lachris’ eyes zoom to Asha’Ari, like she’s asking a silent question. She sighs after a while, “I came to once more congratulate and thank you for removing the thorn in my side. Balmorra is now completely under Imperial control due to your actions,” my eyes widen as Lachris leaves with that and I realize all that this group has done: given the Empire full control of Balmorra that it hasn’t had since we took it during the Galactic War. Shâsot’Ari glares at me as he comes to a stop at Asha’Ari’s side. She, however, doesn’t notice, frowning at the young Sith, I follow her gaze noticing that Saarai looks very pale. Price is at her side almost instantly, catching her when she nearly falls, picking her up and placing her on one of the nearby couches, “I told you the artifact wasn’t worth it…” Saarai scoffs, “And I’m telling you, I’m fine. Probably just the after effects to the Colicoid serum.” Khem grunts and growls, causing Saarai to roll her eyes, “The doctor said that overall I’m fine. Of course, that was also after he said he’s surprised I’m still alive but that doesn’t matter.” I frown glancing at Asha’Ari who looks very concerned, “A Colicoid serum?!” Saarai grimaces, “It provided me with immunity to toxic waste that filled Vault 305 where my artifact was. Now thinking about it, I don’t think that it’ll ever disappear. So,” she grins, “I’m immune to toxic waste!” Fighting my better judgment, I grab a medical scanner from my bag before walking briskly to Saarai’s side. Price nods in appreciation as I kneel at her side starting the medical scan, not trusting the doctor she spoke of. Amazingly, the scans come back all green. I frown, glancing back at her after sharing a glance at Price who also frowns reading the scan. “See, I’m fine just like the doctor said,” Saarai nearly whines. I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder, causing me to look up to see Asha’Ari leaning over me to read the scanner as well. She sighs, “I’m going to have to agree with whoever this doctor is.” Saarai grins, “Thank you! Now can we please eat something!” Asha’Ari nods and I hear to squeals coming from Vette and Mako as they both say, “Finally!” The group makes short work of ordering, and after, Vette and Mako run out and down onto the dance floor our room overlooks. Asha’Ari chuckles, shaking her head at the two as she watches them from the one-sided glass wall before she walks toward her sister and Saarai. The food is delivered quickly, and Cipher Nine goes to inform Mako and Vette. Both are rather quiet during dinner, mainly talking amongst with themselves.

            “So, where’s everyone’s next assignment?” Cipher asks crossing his arms. Asha’Ari answers, “Nar Shaddaa.” Saarai smiles, looking better than she was, “That’s where my next artifact is, too!” The huntress answers next, “Our next target is there as well.” Cipher grins, “Excellent, so we’re staying together for a bit longer.” The group chuckles, falling into silence as we eat. However, once everyone’s done Vette and Mako nearly pulls everyone down to the dance floor only stopping when Asha’Ari clears her throat, “I imagine we’ll have plenty of time to ‘party’ on Nar Shaddaa.” Vette crosses her arms, “I thought you said we were celebrating!” The Huntress chuckles, “I think we can celebrate on Nar Shaddaa,” after glancing at Saarai. Both girls groan, flopping onto the couches, making Asha’Ari tsk them. I laugh internally at how motherly Asha’Ari is, as Shâsot’Ari rises, “I, however, my dear, will not be with you there,” _thank the Emperor_ , “so I do believe I’m owed a dance.” Asha’Ari grimaces slightly, a faint blush tinting her cheeks as Vette grins, causing Asha’Ari to glare at her faintly before giving Shâsot’Ari, Klemral, her hand. He wastes no time pulling her up from the couch to himself then leading her to the dance floor below. He stops them so I have a perfect view of them, forcing me to watch as he draws her closer to him as they dance. After a second more provocative dance, he glances up at our room with a smirk before leaning down and kissing her passionately. My hands tighten into fists as I watch her sink into it, jealousy tightening my chest. I shake it off as Asha’Ari pulls away slightly before kissing him chastely, he bows in response leaning down to kiss her hand. Then she walks away, heading back up to the room. I feel a spike of victory as I see Shâsot’Ari walk out. Asha’Ari enters with a slight smile, “Are we ready?” Vette grimaces, grumpily standing and bumping into Asha’Ari as she exits, mumbling something that sounds like, “Party pooper.” All Asha’Ari does is laugh, motioning for myself and the others. A large speeder enough to carry all ten of us to the spaceport is waiting outside.

            The ride is a silent one as despite all their arguing, the two girls, Mako and Vette, are beginning to fall asleep. Asha’Ari chuckles as we stop, the girls unable to even get out of the speeder. Cipher and Price sigh, gently picking up the tired women. Inside, Cipher with a tired Mako, Jaida, and a silent Kaliyo separate from us, going in the opposite direction. Price walks with Lady Asha’Ari to her ship, carrying the exhausted Vette. In the hanger, the chrome droid I saw earlier takes the Twi’lek from him taking her into the ship. Suddenly unsure of what to do, I wait for Asha’Ari as Price salutes her before bowing, glancing in my direction. Asha’Ari then turns and I see her soft smile, as she chuckles, “Come on, Captain, I’ll give you a tour.” I nod, somehow losing my self-control and discipline now that I’m alone with her once more. She smiles again, ushering me up the ramp into her ship. I swallow as the ramp lifts, the airlock closing behind me, giving me a sense of privacy and intimacy with the young Sith. She smiles reassuringly before turning and walking deeper into the ship. I follow nervously, stopping where she does in a large spacious room where her holo terminal resides. “This is the central room, my quarters are here to the side,” pointing to the opposite side of the ship where’s a security door, “across the hall from it is the med bay. Across from us, is the hallway to the bridge and where you’ll find your new office and personal quarters. You’ll find them a bit smaller than the ones you had here on Balmorra, but they are private. I hope they should suffice,” my eyes widen, surprised that she sounds disappointed, like that’ll make me withdraw my reassignment. I shake that off as she continues, “Vette has chosen to sleep in the second level crew quarters, so she shouldn’t bother you too much,” finishing just as the chrome protocol droid emerges from what must be the stairs to the second level, exclaiming, “The Captain who was lurking in our hanger! Is he joining us, mistress?” Asha’Ari chuckles, “Yes, Arrtoo. Add him into your databanks.” The droid, Arrtoo, “Done, Mistress. I’ve already taken the liberty of moving the things in the hanger into the cargo bay.” She frowns slightly, and I feel the need to console her, “My apologies, my Lord, I believe he’s talking about my things.” She breathes out a sigh of relief, before turning to the droid, “Place the Captain’s belongings into his quarters, Arrtoo.” I grimace slightly, watching the droid carry one of my two personal boxes into the hallway Asha’Ari mentioned, where my quarters are. Asha’Ari notices, my eyes following the droid, “That’s 2V-R2. I don’t call him Toovee as the others have the Toovee model as well, makes it less confusing. Anyway, I’ll let you relax. We’re heading to Nar Shaddaa tomorrow as you heard and Baras wishes to address us before we depart.” I nod, “I’ll be quick, my Lord.” She shakes her head as she walks to her quarters, “Relax, Quinn, we’ve had an eventful couple of days,” and with that, she vanishes.

            Sighing to myself, I enter the fore-mentioned hallway seeing the door to my quarters. It’s a rather large room, the office more like a breezeway into the quarters but there’s a door separating the two. The room is much like any other Imperial barracks but with a stark reminder that is this a Sith’s ship from the red ambiance lights illuminating the walls. I grin when I see the closet and a second door, causing me to frown as I walk toward it. It turns into a grin once more when I see it’s my own refresher, adding yet another plus to serving on Asha’Ari’s ship, _no more walking to a community one._ I hum as I exit, shrugging out of my jacket and placing it neatly on my made bed, then beginning to hang my new uniforms in the closet to avoid wrinkles. Once that’s done, I move to my personal belongings, setting up the holo’s of my family and of old memories. I grin in accomplishment, seeing that my quarters are now my own before my eyes settle on a small old cortosis box and a second longer one both formerly my father’s, the later home to Sith retainer pins, the other a cortosis weaved vibrosword. The vibrosword is part of a Sith retainer’s dress uniform, though it also doubles as a weapon against lightsabers, which is willingly given to the Sith Lord should they have need of it. In the past, when an Imperial officer pledged themselves to a Sith Lord, much like I had earlier they become Sith retainers. It was expected in those days for a retainer to kill themselves with the blade if the Sith Lord fell, to stop them from pledging themselves to the Sith’s enemies. Thankfully that is no longer the case, as Imperial officers are met to serve the Empire, first of all, the Sith second. It’s customarily for the Sith Lord to place the retainer’s pins onto their uniform, met to reflect the honor of serving a Sith Lord. I remember Asha’s sharp intake of breath when I knelt before her, I smirk knowing that I’ll have that honor once again when she places the pins unto my uniform. I gently take the cortosis sword still in its protective sheath out of the box, placing it in a clear case that I put over my bed. I nod a soft smile coming to my face once it’s in place, before grabbing the pin box. Though it turns into a frown when I see a small package on my bed. I shake it off, placing the pin box on my bedside table as I sit down before reaching and opening the package, revealing a new datapad. I turn it over and over, frowning at the lack of identifying marks. Sighing, I cautiously turn it on, my blood freezing at the awaiting message:

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I’m glad you chose to accept your new assignment, Captain. Shows that you are as wise as I knew you to be. This datapad is heavily encrypted and is to be where you fulfill your current assignment. I think you’ll like all the applications installed.

Remember where your duties and loyalties lie, Quinn.

P.S. Check the app called **_Fury Unleashed_**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I nervously do as Lord Baras says, frowning and growing uneasy as I flick through it, seeing vaguely familiar rooms, before stopping at a screen of a room much like mine with the red ambiance lights illuminating the walls even as the lights are off but it’s far larger and grander. I swallow as a door opens revealing some of the darkened room, a figure blocking the light as they exit, and all air escapes my chest: Asha’Ari. _Baras has the entire ship under surveillance._ She runs a hand through her wet hair, humming a familiar tune, as she heads to the bed where she waves her opposite hand, plunging the room in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started with Quinn's PoV, because I was so excited to finally have him. lol. It's the main reason why Allura, Jaida, and Ash appear later. I only realized about potential spoilers when I was writing the other PoVs. And yes, Quinn is already very much attracted to Thea, but he'll try to hide that as long as possible. Baras likes getting his way and doesn't care how he gets it. I've always imagined that Baras is short-tempted with his Imperial 'minions.'  
> ==========================  
> Thanks for reading! Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
